The objective of our work is to study the chemical and biological properties of SV40 early proteins (T antigens) involved in establishing and maintaining cell transformation. We investigate the nature of the interaction of the different T antigens with the plasma membrane and the nucleus. We study the structural relationships of the various T antigens to each other.